Field of Invention
The current invention relates to an apparatus and method for juicing a fruit, and more specifically to slicing and juicing a fruit in a single device.
Prior Art
Prior art fruit juicers typically require that the fruit be cut in half, or in smaller pieces, before juicing.
In one embodiment of the current invention, a whole fruit, such as a lemon, is positioned in the juicer. A blade is provided in the juicer so that the fruit can be cut in a first operation, and then juiced in a second operation with the same device.